


夏夜里的石榴花

by 蚊蚁夏冬 (wenyixiadong)



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyixiadong/pseuds/%E8%9A%8A%E8%9A%81%E5%A4%8F%E5%86%AC
Summary: 这是一个吸血鬼小花找到真爱的故事（x没有太抠细节，自娱自乐。*作者左右不分，自然上下也不分。
Relationships: Fujii Ryusei/Shigeoka Daiki





	夏夜里的石榴花

**Author's Note:**

> 爱神芙蕾雅走遍世界各地，伤心的眼泪伴随她寻找的每个日夜。  
> 终于在初夏一颗石榴树下，找回了她的爱人。  
> 见到爱人的芙蕾雅就像快乐的新娘，无比甜蜜。

如果早知道会念念不忘，  
当初就不放手了。

====================

（一）

重冈大毅看着本来就没什么东西的房间，现在被自己收拾得更空荡荡的，不像有人住过的痕迹。  
只有眼前的小皮箱，放了几件衣物、手机、钱包、笔记本电脑，  
至少看起来还挺像新时代人类的嘛，重冈想着。

又要搬家了。  
其实不喜欢搬家的，但是过个几年就必须要换个地区住，  
不然就容易被周围的人发现自己根本不会变老。

实在麻烦，也许下次可以住得偏僻些，  
但是远离人群又好像会过于无聊。  
感觉自己总是这样，不管什么事情都无法干脆地做出选择。

手机亮了，是未保存的来电。  
“我是……好，可以……不过明天可否下班后去看……那就拜托您了”

房屋中介找到了符合自己要求的房子，让自己明天去看看。  
为了尽量避开白天出门，这些年也习惯了扯谎，  
毕竟大多数人都得上班，这种借口才不会引起怀疑。

重冈看了一眼旁边的“饮料”，今天就不喝了吧。  
窗帘透进一道光，天快亮了。  
虽然还是睡不着，姑且闭上眼睛。

///

重冈愣住了，直直地盯着坐在对面的人。  
偏浅的瞳色，温柔的下垂眼，眼神安稳柔和，还闪着自己熟悉的，星星一样的光。  
重冈看这对眼睛里映着自己，一时都快忘了自己身在哪里。

“重冈先生？”  
“是”  
“所以大致情况就是这样”，对面的人指指桌上的房屋资料，让自己回过了神。  
“所以您方便的话现在可以带您去看看”，重冈看对面的人笑得眼睛弯弯地看着自己，心里有些别扭。  
“好，现在就去吧。”

///

重冈跟在前面的人身后，一边让对方给自己挡住一些夕阳的余光，一边观察他高挑又纤瘦的背影。

和那个人完全一样。

从口袋掏出对方之前递来的名片——安信不动产：藤井流星。  
原来你现在叫这个名字，重冈在心里默念了几遍。

噗，这家伙居然还真的干了不动产了。

曾经某个平常的午后的画面闪现，  
自己和那个人依偎着窝在沙发里，  
聊起如果有下辈子，想要做什么。  
两个人不约而同说“不动产”，接着相视着大笑起来。  
“因为想要非常有钱。”那个人说。

真傻啊，  
重冈回想起那人说话时的神情，像是说长大以后要当英雄拯救世界的孩子。

藤井流星感觉到动静，回头看今天的客人。  
手插口袋跟在他后面的人，年纪看起来比自己还小，记得资料上写的，好像是23岁，那可是比自己小了3岁。  
而这个比自己还要小3岁的人，居然是上次预约要买房的客人。  
确认过各种材料和手续，确实又没有任何问题。

自己在这行也干了几年，确实会遇到各种稀奇古怪的事情，  
虽然现在这个情况也不算最奇怪的，但是……  
还是非常好奇。  
于是流星对他仔细观察了起来。  
一眼看上去，只是一个剪着有些不齐的刘海，白衬衣球鞋，并不起眼的年轻人。  
只是相比他这个年龄的人，谈吐显得有些一板一眼。  
回想起来，谈话间偶尔会有狡黠的眼神一闪而过，但又好像是错觉。

不过让人更在意的是，这个人的脸，  
匀称的轮廓，尖瘦的下颌线条，在夕阳光的映衬下，比一般人白皙的皮肤更是透着奇妙的光泽，  
让自己总是忍不住多看几眼。

而且就在刚才，到达目的地楼下，流星想回头喊他，  
就发现这个被自己观察的人不知道想到了什么，笑着咬住自己的下唇，露出尖尖的又小巧的虎牙。  
感觉有点晃神，一股熟悉的感觉涌上来，但又不明所以。

“重冈先生？我们到了”，不知道什么时候走在前面的流星，停下脚步看着自己，重冈一不留神差点撞上去。  
“请进”  
流星伸手护住前面，低头注视他，“这里地板有些损坏请小心，如果喜欢的话，您搬进来前我会让人来处理好的”。

什么嘛怎么还是比我高，不公平！  
重冈大毅微微侧身绕过对方进了房间。  
“喜欢……的话吗？”重冈觉得有点胸口疼。  
“是……这里虽然是十年前建的公寓，但隔音效果很好，4楼这间因为角度遮挡，白天拉上窗帘的话几乎和晚上一样……”  
这并不算什么奇怪的要求，很多要上晚班的客人会提出这样的条件。  
“这里符合您所有的需求呢。”藤井流星一边拉起窗帘又拉开，一边露出营业式的笑容。  
“那藤井先生喜欢这里吗？”重冈反问他。  
“我？我自然也是觉得非常不错，才会推荐给您。”流星不忘再次附上笑容。  
“原来如此。”

那天也是这样，那个发誓不管自己变成什么样都会一直爱自己的人，  
结婚那天，脸上也是这样的笑，虽然他结婚的对象不是自己。

那时的自己总是犹犹豫豫，  
擅自把普通人带入这边的世界真的好吗？哪有权力这么做呢？  
万一以后他感到厌倦后悔，一切都是不能重来的…… 

结婚那天自己还偷偷去看了。  
第一次对自己还爱着的人的笑容厌恶到了极点。  
也许是嫉妒了，还是后悔了……  
从那天起，自己就决心不再去干扰对方的生活。

努力适应新的身体，  
努力假装像个普通人一样的生活，  
让自己很忙，  
忙得什么都不用再想。

这样一过又是四十多年，  
那天等到人群散去，自己悄悄地去墓前放下最后一束花。  
也不记得在那里站了多久，脸上渐渐有灼伤一样的痛。  
眼泪大概也被蒸发，一滴都流不出来。  
就这样吧。  
在这里化成灰也是一种归宿。

伞阴遮下，  
“有缘的话还会再见的”。  
西斯拍拍自己，把伞塞到手里。

可是就在此时此刻，熟悉的身影就在眼前，  
失去他的这些年仿佛只有一瞬间，回忆里的所有细节都被一一对应。  
夜色降临，所有感官都变得更加强烈，  
这种难以言喻的兴奋冲击着自己的理智。  
周围一切都像被放慢，对方的每个眨眼都能细数。

为了看得更清楚，重冈凑近了些，再次细细品味熟悉的眼眸。  
血液流动的声音像被放大，  
心脏一阵紧缩，口干舌燥。

藤井想开灯的手被重冈按住，一脸困惑地眨着眼，  
突然发现自己只要看着对方，就会动弹不得，张嘴又发不出声音。  
身体被压在墙上，能感觉到脖子旁边的呼气。  
还能听到空气里不知道是谁的喘息声，逐渐粗重。

无法移开视线，心里却异常安稳，  
理智好像飞走了一样，完全感觉不到害怕。

什么都做不了，只能等待。

“我一直一直在想你”

嗯？什么？  
这不是第一次见吗？

想要调动所有的感官去思考现在的状况，  
可藤井只是感觉到脖子上一记刺痛。  
凉凉的，人轻飘飘起来。  
好像身体被撑着，放平在地板上。

最后只记得，  
闻到一股甜腻的香气。  
接着就困得什么都不记得了。  
  
（二）

不要随便转化别人。  
这是西斯给自己的忠告。

事实上原本重冈对这个忠告并不上心，  
因为自己并没有把别人也变成这样的兴趣。

99年前，自己被西斯转化，并不是出于自愿。  
幸好托人类科技进步的福，吸血一族都不再需要吸人血为生。  
用动物血和一些抑制剂调配的合成剂，看起来和番茄汁差不多，喝起来像是辛香料加上果汁的味道。  
重冈喜欢称之为“饮料”。  
虽然其实不怎么好喝。

昨天把人带回家，慌忙给西斯打了电话，  
应该怎么照顾刚转化的人，自己完全没有经验。  
西斯教训自己的话也没怎么听进去，  
满脑子都是兴奋和焦虑。  
虽然知道自己完全是一时冲动，  
但事到如今实在顾不上这么多。

///

重冈猜他该醒了。  
打开门，就看到透着月色的房间角落里，蜷缩着一个身影。

刚转化完，轻微的摩擦都会让皮肤产生疼痛，  
所以昨天自己给他换上了丝质的睡衣。

吸血鬼的皮肤在暗处反而会显得更加白皙通透，  
重冈甚至可以依稀看到他皮肤下跳动的血管。  
他的头发也一夜之间长到及肩，从深茶色变成了浅浅的金色。

重冈看他因为自己开了灯哆嗦一下。  
想要上前安抚，  
蹲下来，轻轻拨开他前额的头发。  
虽然眼前的人和昨天有些不同，但自己认得这眉眼，不管过了多少年。

重冈小小声说：“早上好”，生怕吓着对方。  
啊不对，我在说什么，现在明明是晚上。  
“……”

并不是没有愧疚感，  
只是现在，心里被失而复得的雀跃感塞满，根本装不下其他的想法，  
想要抱起对方转圈圈，又怕碰痛他，只能忍耐。

藤井流星寻声抬头，  
眼睛里布满了血丝。  
重冈吓了一跳，捧起他的脸仔细端详，  
诶？还有这种副作用吗？西斯怎么没说！  
重冈看他双唇一张一合，凑近听到微弱的声音问：“我怎么了？”

一时不知道怎么解释，重冈只能轻轻捧起他的手说：“对不起……”

没有回应。

尽量小心地撑起他到床边坐好，接着去拿放在一旁的“饮料”。

突然手臂被用力抓住，还来不及反应重冈就整个人被按进床里。  
“饮料”打翻在床单上，慢慢渗透开来，大半个床都被染成深红色。

流星拧着眉头在自己肩头周围嗅着，  
张开嘴，又犹豫着合上。

重冈明白那种感觉，鼻头有些发酸。  
我还真是做了好过分的事情……  
想着，就揽住对方的脖子往自己身上带。

流星终于没忍住，一口咬了下去。  
瞬间空气里又弥漫着那股香气。

我记得这个味道，流星想，是昨天闻到的那种。

嘴里被甘甜的液体充满，就像烈日下终于补充到了水分。  
身体逐渐找到实感，视线也变得清晰起来。

流星发现自己不仅伏在一个人身上，还咬着对方的手臂。  
深红色的床单上，黑色的短发，白皙的皮肤，  
这人的上衣被扯开，上臂还流着血，  
可是他却笑着，眼里有着亮亮的像是期待之类的东西。  
等等，这不是……昨天那个客人吗？  
想到昨天，藤井觉得又头疼起来。

眼前的画面刺目晕眩，可是体内却翻腾起一股难以言喻的躁动。  
可以听到，血液流动的声音、心脏跳动的声音、自己的吞咽声，都如此清晰。  
完全无法思考，身体却不受控制擅自动了起来。

重冈没料到自己被猛的翻过身，  
接着身下一阵刺痛，  
异物进入身体的感觉让自己有些惊讶来不及反应。  
随即身下好像有液体流出，疼痛却在逐渐消失。

感觉对方停了下来，  
接着感觉下体被轻轻舔舐，痒痒的，  
甚至还沿着背脊向上舔舐至上臂。

难道这是？  
想到自己已经很久没做这种事，而且久违的对象又是自己爱过的人，  
瞬间感觉浑身一阵酥麻，自己好像已经有了反应。

可是这时对方又停了下来，  
捧着自己刚就愈合伤口的手臂仔细观察起来。

重冈看他困惑得不得了的表情，心里一紧，差点哭出来。

捧上对方迷茫的脸，  
擦掉他嘴角的血迹，再亲了亲，  
“没事，你看都好了！”说着又给他展示了自己完好的手臂。

流星还是一脸不敢相信的表情，  
重冈只能继续捧着他的脸亲了亲，  
吸吮变得红润的唇，试着分开上下唇，  
缠上对方的舌。  
没想到马上就被主动回应了。

吻变得愈加激烈，  
重心不稳，重冈再次被压回床上，  
不知道什么时候自己的上唇流着血，  
被贪婪地吸着。  
腿被抬起，再次被进入。  
这次没了痛感，重冈尽力抬起腰回应他。

藤井流星凌乱的金发在灯光下闪着更亮的光泽。  
像阳光一样，重冈觉得。  
好久没好好晒过太阳了，记忆里的阳光好像就是如此，  
有夺目的光晕，还让人觉得温暖。

呻吟声陌生又遥远，仿佛不是自己发出的。  
身上的人也加快了律动释放出来。

没想到会变成这样。  
“我喜欢你”，重冈用食指抹开对方唇上的血迹，还被顺势咬住。

流星身上水色睡衣已经完全扯坏了，只是勉强挂在身上。  
但他看起来完全没有要停下来的意思。  
鲜红色的唇闪着光泽，映着雪白的皮肤，眼里都是欲望。

这个迎接仪式还真是混乱又狼狈。  
早知道这样，准备新娘礼服就好了。  
重冈想着。

///

就算藤井流星想要当作只是跟人普通地睡了一晚，  
但看这丢在地上，深浅染红的破碎床单，碎开一个大口子的床垫，都证明了实际上那晚有多疯狂。  
而且好像还反反复复做了好多次……  
记忆里，自己从来没那么欲求不满过。

对了！跟这种事相比，现在有更严重的问题。  
自己好像变成吸血鬼了。

昨天那个人告诉自己，  
一不小心把自己也变成吸血鬼了。  
一不小心是什么鬼？

而且自称吸血鬼的人名字明明叫重冈大毅吧，  
这不是超级本土的日本人的名字吗？！长得也……浓眉黑发的吸血鬼？  
脑内快速闪过自己以前看过的电影和漫画里的吸血鬼形象。  
根本不像好吗！

不过原来世界上真的有吸血鬼这件事，哪怕自己不想相信，从现在自己的处境看来也不得不信了。  
环顾四周，这个房间也是普通得不能再普通。  
唯一有些奇怪的是家具少得不像可以生活，地上还放着一只很土的皮箱。

记忆有些断片。  
昨天再醒过来后，脑内还是一片混乱。  
被那个吸血鬼带去镜子前，说明到：“可能会有些不舒服，不过流星现在是吸血鬼了哦，你看”  
流星……睡一晚就开始直接叫名字了吗……

流星看镜子里的自己，头发变成金色，原本好不容易晒出来的小麦色皮肤变得好白。  
看久了居然晕眩起来，不得不移开视线。  
完了，这怎么上班……  
“对不起对不起，有点晕吧？不过我觉得姑且让你确认一下自己的样子”  
流星看着这个吸血鬼眯着眼睛充满笑意的脸，实在不像有害。

一点不像吸血鬼！  
既没有脸色惨白也没有妩媚的姿态。  
就像一个普通的青年。  
但是笑起来咬着下唇的虎牙，精致的下颌线，  
还有脖子上跳动的血管，看得那么清楚，  
让人不由自主地想要靠近。

太危险了，  
难道我是被他拐来准备慢慢吃掉的吗？！  
想到这里流星就抄起桌上两根筷子比了一个十字架，

结果这个吸血鬼还笑着靠了过来，“藤井先生，这个可没用”，  
拿着筷子的手腕被捏住，抵到他胸口，“你没看电影里都说要戳进心脏的吗？”  
吸血鬼又笑了起来。  
而且脸好近！  
接着手被放开。  
“流星现在也是吸血鬼了哦，如果十字架有用的话会先伤到自己呢”  
“对哦！”流星下意识的应和起来。  
“来，还有什么想问的吗？”吸血鬼拉住自己的手坐了下来，笑着看着自己。

时间的概念完全被打乱了。  
瞟了一眼拉着的厚重窗帘，只留下一条透光的缝，  
估计现在是白天。

“流星要去上班吗？”  
“诶？可以吗？！”  
“当然！有这个的话”  
重冈拿着防晒霜凑在脸边展示起来。  
“spf50”说着就拧开瓶子要给他涂。  
流星躲了一下，“我自己来”  
“可是你自己看不见怎么弄”  
流星一把抢过瓶子，对着镜子眯起眼睛乱涂一气。  
无视一边失望的眼神。

“饿了就喝这个”吸血鬼塞了一只水壶给自己。  
“要尽量走在避光的地方，不要吃东西，不舒服就马上回来……”这个吸血鬼一脸认真地念叨各种注意事项，还给他戴上很土的棒球帽。  
太土了，流星摆出嫌弃的脸色。  
“路上小心。饿了就回来啊。”吸血鬼笑着挥手送他出门。

谁要回来啊！  
流星还想抱怨，就看吸血鬼连门都关了。

什么嘛！

再次呼吸到新鲜的空气，藤井流星站在门口愣了一会。  
我这就逃出来了？  
该不会是什么恶作剧吧？  
电视台的整蛊节目？  
啊不，确实是吸血鬼……  
吸血鬼能这么容易放过自己？  
去报警吗？我被吸血鬼攻击了……警察会信吗？  
话说好像自己还把吸血鬼睡了啊。  
回忆起那晚的场景，流星觉得脸颊发烫，摇摇头，想要甩掉那些画面。

……这是哪啊！

  
（三）

要解释自己这两天的无故缺勤还有突然染的金发，让流星筋疲力尽。  
好不容易糊弄过去。  
今天来咨询的客人是普通的三口之家。  
小朋友特别喜欢流星，趁着大人商量的间隙，一个劲地缠着自己。  
坐在自己腿上，又是要亲又是要抱的，还不停说喜欢星星哥哥。  
真是可爱……

好像那个吸血鬼……  
笑得一脸无害地说喜欢自己。  
喜欢什么啊，藤井心想，  
跟认识才没多久的人说什么喜欢呢。

///

“那个是演员吗？”“好像没见过啊”“好帅啊”……

重冈大毅托着腮盯着对面的安信房产公司。  
完全不顾咖啡店里年轻店员议论他的动静。

重冈说着送人出门，  
其实还是悄悄跟在对方后面。  
在他公司对面的咖啡馆找了个避光的角落坐着等他下班。

这原本是自己的睡觉时间，感觉眼皮打架。  
打打哈欠，抿一口红茶，索然无味。

流星的金发已经束起，和客人聊天时认真专注的表情。  
重冈觉得可以一直看下去。

被转化以后，视力也好得超过常人，  
重冈第一次觉得，变成吸血鬼真是太好了。

流星抱着那个小孩的表情好温柔哦，  
跟那天给自己介绍房子时候的营业笑容完全不一样嘛。  
我也想被流星这样看着。

身后店员们又是一阵骚动，  
“哈哈哈哈怎么还噘嘴啊” “好可爱哦”“  
本人倒是完全不在意。

///

“今天辛苦啦”  
重冈笑眯眯地去迎接站在公司门口藤井。  
凑近却见他大口喘着粗气。  
“怎么了！哪里不舒服吗”重冈吓了一跳马上扶住他。  
重冈接住流星一把塞过来的水壶，好重，这人一点没喝吗。

那得有多难受啊……

///

流星觉得一股温热的液体流进体内，意识得到恢复。  
大概又被那人送了回来，  
想到这里就不想睁开眼睛面对这些。

“他怎么还没醒，剂量对吗？”是那个吸血鬼的声音……  
接着是陌生还带着奇怪口音的声音：“你还是少说两句吧，也不看看是谁干的好事”。  
声音渐远……  
“都说让你不要乱来了”  
“我才没有乱来！我只是……这次一定不会再放手了”  
“嗯？原来是他？我看看我看看，”陌生的声音又变近了。  
什么？在说我？ 流星竖起耳朵。

“完全不像嘛”  
“唉你不懂，我不会认错的！”  
……  
流星有点耐不住了。  
偷偷睁开眼睛，眼前居然不是那个吸血鬼，而是一个长相可怕外国大叔的大脸。  
眼眶发黑双颊凹陷，一脸严肃阴沉地盯着自己。  
哇啊！吓得差点从床上掉下去。 

“年轻人你肯定很不愿意吧，不过你已经变不回去了……饭还是要吃的，绝食只会变得虚弱而已”。外国大叔也不管自己被吓到，自顾自说了起来。  
藤井想说自己不是绝食，张开嘴又觉得口干舌燥只能艰难地挤出几个音。  
突然不知道重冈从哪里窜出来档在两人中间，“西斯你不要欺负他！”  
“呵呵”，外国大叔哼了两声，看看自己又看看重冈，转身就出了房间。

“呜……”还来不及反应，流星发现自己被严实地亲住。  
重冈的睫毛抖动着，额前的碎发挠着自己的额头，有点痒。  
唇被稍稍分开，一股辛辣的液体被送入口中。  
流星下意识咽了下去。  
“对不起……”，重冈放开自己，坐在边上低着头。

流星也不知道自己为什么突然不忍心，  
也许因为眼前有人垂头丧气，就不能放着不管。  
又或者直觉告诉自己，眼前这个人只要自己伸出手就能够轻易安抚。  
抚上面前这颗脑袋。  
用终于可以挤出的干涩声音：“不是绝食”  
重冈睁大了眼睛：“诶？那为什么……”

“太难喝了……”

结果重冈眼睛还湿湿的，就笑了起来，“那……那我下次给你放好多糖进去好不好”

“不是这个问题吧”  
看着对方像小狗一样的眼神，这到底哪里像吸血鬼了。  
小狗歪了下头，“那是什么问题”  
是什么问题呢？

看他唇上还留着刚才喂自己的暗红色液体，  
感觉身体一阵燥热。  
流星也没多想，就把人揽过来，吻着下唇，吸了吸。

确实不一样。  
味道好像变得可以接受了。

但还是少了什么。  
那种甜甜的气味，是从哪里来的呢？  
对了，  
把重冈搂过来，坐在自己身前，  
解开上衣，对着肩头轻轻咬下，  
红色液体流出，  
香味瞬间充斥所有感官，脑中嗡嗡作响。

手掌抚上雪白的胸膛，  
触感细腻得感觉像要被吸住一样。  
轻啃锁骨，舔去胸膛上流下的血迹。  
接着看胸前的凸起，舔着逗弄起来，  
咬下去会怎么样呢。  
结果他轻哼着搂住自己的脖子，身体更紧密地贴住自己。

感觉脸上好像有血滴，这人居然咬着自己的手臂，  
搞什么？  
流星只能拿开他的手，封住他的唇。  
手里托着的腰身难耐地扭动着，  
自己也觉得快要到极限。  
脱掉对方的裤子就往自己身上按。

这次意外地湿滑容易进入，  
看他往后仰着，就顺势放下他的身体，折起腿，继续在对方体内律动。

眼看一片雪白的身体上，自己造成的咬痕逐渐愈合，还是让人觉得不可思议。

不过现在，流星终于意识到，  
自己的身体也已经变得不一样了，现在我也是吸血鬼了。

///

那晚，藤井流星做了一个梦。

梦里有个黑短发的脑袋在自己怀里钻着，胸口被锤了两下，抬头看自己时笑容灿烂无比。  
自己和他十指交握着亲吻着。  
突然画面又切换成一个婚礼现场，自己穿着白色的新郎礼服，宾客们欢声笑语。只有远处有个人直直地盯着自己。然后不知道为什么自己就开始哭，哭得喘不过气来……

后来就醒了，流星发现枕头都哭湿了，脸上还有未干的泪水。  
梦里的是谁？  
为什么我会这么难过？  
  
（四）

“流星，我喜欢你！”坐在桌子对面的人又是一脸正经的表白。  
“我不喜欢你”  
“为什么啊，我不是坏的吸血鬼”  
我知道，藤井心想。  
“不是这个问题”  
“那是什么问题啊”又是一脸受伤的表情。  
流星发现这吸血鬼的表情真的好丰富。

午休时间，自己不能像一般人那样进食，为了避免麻烦，准备随便找个地方打发时间。  
刚出门就看到对面咖啡店门口有个人对着自己招手。  
然后就变成现在这样。

吧台后服务生看着他们的窃窃私语，也意外听得好清楚。  
“哇坐对面那个金发的是谁啊”“外国人？”“好帅哦”“诶可是好凶的样子”“难道上次就是在等他吗？他们是什么关系啊”“该不会是男朋友吧”“诶~没劲”

藤井觉得现在自己的脸色一定更差了。

“流星我们一起搬去新家住吧”  
“新家？”  
“你忘啦，之前不是带我去看了房子吗？你该不会卖给别人了吧”  
“那倒没有……”  
“那我们就可以一起住啦”  
这家伙是当我傻吗？难道我会顺着气氛说“哦哦好”吗？

“我凭什么一定要跟你一起住啊”  
“流星不是也喜欢那个房子吗？而且你再昏倒在路上多危险啊，以后我会保护你的，保证不会再发生这种事。”  
“说到底还不是因为你我才会变成这样的吗？”  
“对……对不起”  
“……”看他又在垂头丧气藤井就觉得莫名恼火。

“你哪来的钱买房子？吸血鬼都这么有钱吗”  
“呜呜……流星对我的事情有兴趣吗？好高兴！”  
“不……你万一付不了钱我也很困扰“  
“我啊，有很多钱哦，西斯的赔偿金、以前投资的地产、平时也没什么要花钱的地方……”  
吸血鬼还投资？  
“呵呵，那还真是很厉害呢”  
“我也打过很多工哦，觉得无聊的时候。”  
什么嘛，大家都辛辛苦苦工作朝不保夕的时代，这人说什么无聊才工作。

“那个西斯是什么人？”  
“诶——我的事情还没说完呢！流星这么快就对我失去兴趣了吗？！”  
“算了”，流星看了看表，午休时间都快过了，站起身准备走，又被一把拉住。  
“别走啦，我说嘛，西斯也是吸血鬼哦”  
这不是显而易见吗，流星想起那个大叔的脸就一阵哆嗦。  
下意识地一把挥开重冈的手。  
“对不起……”  
又是那个表情……  
“午休时间过了，其他的事情回去再说”  
“真的吗！”  
流星不明白这人突然在高兴什么……  
吸血鬼都这么情绪不安定的吗？

“我在家等你啊”  
流星开始觉得后悔了。

“哇吵架了吗”“”诶好可怕~男朋友这么凶我可受不了“店员们又议论了起来。  
流星觉得更加恼火了，什么乱七八糟的，明明自己才是受害者。

///

藤井流星按了几次门铃都没人开门。  
结果轻轻一推发现门根本没锁。  
开门进去，发现那个叫自己来的人根本不在。

转了一圈，  
发现四处都很干净，一尘不染。  
之前两个人弄坏的床单床垫都换了新的。  
那家伙怎么这么喜欢丝质的床单？看起来好色情……

想起之前在这个房间发生的画面，自己对他做的事情，  
深红色床单上黑发，白皙的皮肤，濡湿的眼角，摆动的腰肢。  
下意思舔了舔嘴唇，感觉一阵口干舌燥。

据说吸血鬼的吸血欲里是没有性欲的，的前戏只是为了让食物变好吃而已。  
不过自己和他的情况好像比较复杂，流星觉得无法分清，只知道和那个吸血鬼在一起时很容易失控。

听到开门的声音，  
以为是那人回来了，不由自主走向门口，  
结果玄关居然站着那个外国大叔。

///

重冈大毅回到家，看房里开着灯，就急忙放下手里的袋子朝里走。  
进屋看到流星咬着吸管滑手机，也不看自己。  
“你来啦，不好意思让你等我，今天这么早就下班了吗”  
“没等你，我喝完这个就回去”  
“……这是？”  
“西斯来过了，说是新口味，比你的好喝多了”  
“比我好喝……”重冈在心里反复嚼着这句话，总觉得有点不爽，一把抢过来，就着吸管吸了两下。  
“喂！”流星没想到他就直接这么喝了，吸血鬼大概没有洁癖。  
“还你还你，明明差不多嘛？”重冈把瓶子推回到流星面前。  
“我看你是活了100年味觉失调了”  
“诶？才没那么老呢！是99年好不好！”  
“谁告诉你的？啊西斯……可恶！他还跟你说什么了”  
太多了，流星想了想，  
“他说你转化我是因为我长得像你以前喜欢的人。”  
“……”  
重冈有点愣住了，没想到西斯还说了这个。

“你对我这个替代品还满意吗”  
“不是的！我想等你想起来再……”  
“不是？”流星挑起眉。  
看他表情逐渐暗淡下来，流星又觉得心里就像被这个人揪起来一样。  
不明所以，反而更加恼火。  
“所以你现在满意了吗，可以放过我了吗”  
“不是的，我真的喜欢你”  
“喜欢什么啊，才一个礼拜都不到，你了解我什么？”  
“……”  
重冈发现，确实，除了以前的事，现在眼前这个人，自己又了解多少呢？  
流星说话的时候也不看着自己，是完全被讨厌了吧。  
“对不起”  
“……”这种道歉实在让人厌烦，流星觉得头疼，只想快点离开这里。

重冈条件反射般的抓住要走的流星。  
只有这件事，自己下了决心，无论如何也不能再放手了。

“饮料”瓶被碰倒，  
摔在地板上发出刺耳的响声。  
碎片划开了流星的手背。

流星有点愣住了，  
血液滴在地板上的声音清晰可辨，隐隐的刺痛感随之而来。

眼看重冈捧起自己的手，舔了起来。  
小巧的舌头小心翼翼地舔舐着，弄得人浑身痒痒的。  
并不打算收回手，就这么看着，  
结果一走神，就被打横抱起放到床上。  
想推开他，结果发现对方居然力气大得惊人，完全推不动。

亏自己前两天还能那样折腾他……  
想起在同一个床上，那些画面，流星觉得更腿软动不了。

重冈的唇落下来，头发搔着自己的脖子痒痒的，  
裤子被解开，手摸了进去，上下套弄了起来。  
他的手有些凉，反而让每根手指的动作都感觉得那么分明。  
听见自己喉咙里发出从来没听过的声音，  
不想被察觉自己的反应，流星只能用力闭着眼睛。

“呜，流星，流星”  
重冈的呼吸急促起来，不停唤自己的名字，  
吵死了，只得睁开眼。  
第一次从这么近的距离看这对眼睛，  
瞳色里有一抹若有似无的红色，  
轻眯着，却仿佛要把自己吸进去一般。

再也无法忍耐，流星挺起身释放了出来。  
“流星，我喜欢你”  
又来了，原来是喜欢睡我吗？  
还没反应过来，流星的腿就被折起来，  
对方早就已经有反应的硬物抵着自己的入口。

“可以吗”  
事到如今问这个有什么用？流星不知道他在搞什么。  
“如果我说不行呢？”  
结果没想到他还真的放开了自己。  
背对自己转过身去。

重冈身体颤抖着咬住自己的上臂，  
房里瞬间被甜腻的香气充满，  
流星又觉得脑中一片混乱。

完全不懂这个人在搞什么。  
堵着气般拿开他的手臂，沿着齿痕舔舐，好像这样做就会愈合得快些。  
用手指摸了两下让自己心有余悸的虎牙，接着摸进去摩擦濡湿的舌头，搅动着感受湿热的触感……

重冈颤抖着对上他的眼睛，透明的液体顺着脸颊滑下，  
在残余的干涸血迹中间流出了一条界线。  
“你不咬我吗？”流星问他。  
重冈只是摇摇头。

回过神的时候，流星发现自己已经抱着他，想要减轻他的痛苦。  
“我去联系西斯？”  
重冈还是摇摇头，“浴缸放水……”

///

流星给浴缸放满冷水，小心地抱着重冈放进去。  
久久的，两个人也不说话，  
只剩下溢出的水流过落水管的声音。

看他的表情逐渐舒缓下来，  
流星松了口气，把“饮料”递给他。  
重冈接过，抵在唇边又放下，“对不起”  
“说这个没用，我不想听”  
我想要的明明不是这样的，流星心想，可是我又想要什么呢？

“那天晚上，我加完班回家，在路上被西斯开车撞了，超痛的……结果他也不送我去医院，居然当场就把我转化了。真是好过分啊，那个大叔。“说着重冈苦笑了起来。  
“虽然他说不这样做那时候我可能就死了。可是完全没问过我的意见诶，就擅自决定了。那时也像现在这样，泡在浴缸里，什么都做不了，只能等。”  
“这种莫名其妙被命运推着走的感觉，真的，好讨厌啊。”  
重冈盯着天花板，那里什么都没有，可是看着流星根本没有办法好好地把话说出来。  
“所以喜欢的人说无论如何都想一直在一起，不管我变成什么样……但是肯定不行的吧，我自己的人生变成这样也就算了，何必把他的生活也搞得乱七八糟……”

“你是有多傻”  
流星趴在浴缸边看过来，  
“说着‘我都是为了你好’那样的话，只知道自作主张的人，我最讨厌了。“  
“你真的不知道，对方做出这种决定需要多大的勇气吗？只是嘴上说得好听，其实根本不把人家的勇气和决心当回事，真是非常任性呢。”

重冈没想到，自己纠结多年的症结瞬间就被流星看穿了。  
他的眼睛直视着自己，明明说了那么不留情面的话，表情却还是那么地温柔，完全没有被责备的感觉。  
重冈觉得自己脸颊发烫，只得沉入水面，再让自己冷静下来。  
“喂，你在听吗？”说着流星就搅动起浴缸里的水。  
水又哗啦啦地溢了出来。  
  
（五）

现在正值初夏午后，  
和上次来的时候不同，  
公寓楼下的石榴树已经开了很多，小小的橘红色的花，花托边沿尖尖的，花瓣还不似盛开地包裹着。  
总觉得好像那个人。  
做这份工作，常常要给客人介绍院子里的花草，所以久而久之流星也对植物有些了解。  
好像记得在哪本书上看过，石榴花的花语是——晚熟的美。  
连花语都那么迟钝。

今天约好了新住处的签约。  
流星发现哪怕自己根本没同意要一起住，但因为是自己负责的工作，  
结果还是得陪着来。

翻看着合同书，全款付清……  
不得不感叹那个人的世界果真是异世界。

不知道是不是自己适应力太强，  
原本以为变成吸血鬼以后，生活得多天翻地覆，  
结果除了不能正常吃饭以外，还不是和以前差不多。  
白天上班，晚上回家睡觉。  
而且还是一个人睡。

那天以后，重冈就总是对自己保持着距离。  
本来以为清净了也好，但看他连递个东西都缩回手，仿佛自己是病菌一样的反应，心里总觉得说不上来的别扭。

流星看车道对面有个人大概是怕晒到太阳，蹭着墙根走的样子，实在有点好笑。  
对方也注意到自己，还朝着这边招手。  
流星还被差点也想举手回应的自己吓到。

重冈很快就走到眼前，“藤井先生，等很久了吗？“  
啧，怎么还用上敬语了？  
这个吸血鬼怎么这么麻烦。  
流星觉得不耐烦，皱起眉头。  
“对不起！我不记得上次是怎么来的了，结果还在车站迷路……”  
重冈以为流星真的等到生气了，慌忙在那里道歉。  
流星觉得麻烦只得打断他：“先上去吧”。

两人上了楼，  
“你站那里干嘛？”  
“藤井先生能请我进去吗？”  
流星看他扭扭捏捏的样子，突然想起以前吸血鬼的电影里，如果不被邀请的话，吸血鬼是不能进门的。难道是真的？  
“请……进”  
那那天第一次带他进来的自己真是……

“这边地板已经让人修好了，附送的家具也列在上面了，你看下”  
同样的房间，重冈大毅觉得眼前的流星和第一次见的时候有些不一样了。  
全程都臭着脸，营业笑容早就不见了，和自己讲话也总是皱着眉没耐心的样子。  
但是这反而让人觉得安心放松。

一放松下来，就嘴里打滑：“哇，藤井先生态度真差，我等下要在问卷上给你打1星”  
完了，我这个坏习惯……重冈只能在脑中敲打自己。

流星看着重冈，看他久违地笑起来，露出那颗小小的尖牙，  
一切都仿佛场景再现，流星一步步逼近，  
抚上他的脖子，吸手的触感，还能摸到皮肤下血管的流动。  
重冈咬着下唇，不可置信地盯着自己。  
就是这颗罪魁祸首吧，想着流星就伸手摸了摸，  
结果被他突如其来的动作吓到，  
重冈闭紧了唇。

真好玩。  
于是流星吻了吻他的唇，  
在耳边诱着他，“张开嘴”  
于是重冈真的松开了嘴，眼泪还在眼睛里打转。  
这个吸血鬼为什么这么听话？  
吻再次落下，  
舔过齿列，探进舌头吻到深处。  
唾液来不及收，顺着两人嘴角流下。  
身下的人发出难耐的声音环抱上自己的背。  
手掌轻轻柔柔的，流星发现自己终于松了一口气。

解开他的裤子，把已经粘腻挺立的分身握在手里，  
套弄两下，又用指尖搔弄起前端。  
眼睛不愿从重冈的脸上移开，不想错过他的每一个反应。  
“重冈，看我”，好像是第一次喊他的名字，流星感觉嗓子有些干涩。  
对上那双蒙着雾气的眼睛。  
“你看清楚了，是我，不是别人”

流星觉得自己好像搞明白了。  
原来如此，  
原来我也是喜欢的。

重冈瞳孔里那抹红色变得更深了，  
翻身把流星压在地板上，  
握住两个人的分身，轻轻摩擦，一起套弄着，释放出来。

///

重冈趴在流星的肩头喘气，  
“流星我喜欢你”  
“嗯……”  
“是真的”  
“知道了”流星绕上他的背拍了拍。  
重冈撑起身体看着自己，一副要哭出来的表情。

这人果然好麻烦，流星勾住他的脖子，亲了亲。  
又被他扑进怀里，紧紧抱住。  
“咳咳，松手松手”  
“不要”  
“再一次好不好”  
“哈？”  
“想进到流星里面”  
“你不要得寸……进尺，喂，你摸哪里啊”  
……

转眼已入夜，窗外吹进一阵舒适的凉风。  
“流星工作好能干哦，这个房子真是让人满意。”  
“……”  
“隔音效果果然不错呢”  
“你不要说了，我现在对房东心怀愧疚”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这可以用钱来解决”  
重冈大笑着爬过去捡掉在地上的合同，在上面盖上自己的名字。

  
（六）

这两周过得真是漫长，  
终于到了周末，  
想把头发染回去，毕竟这样上班真是太不方便了。

结果那个吸血鬼重冈大毅还啰啰嗦嗦的特别不乐意，  
嘟囔着金色是太阳的颜色什么的。  
真是懒得搭理他。  
结果在洗手间调着染发剂，那家伙又从背后冒出来，说要帮忙。  
“不看镜子会染不匀诶，多丑啊”  
流星犹豫了一下，也只能随他去。  
话说这人为什么在我家啊？  
流星又感觉头疼起来。

自从认识到自己的心意，  
藤井流星恍然大悟，最近引发自己所有莫名其妙情绪的罪魁祸首就是重冈大毅。  
既然如此，索性坦率接受，是自己一直以来的信条。  
虽然不知道吸血鬼到底能活多久，但看样子暂时生命是被无限延长了。  
以前觉得人生苦短须尽欢，不必要的纠结就不要纠结。  
可是现如今才发现，一切的重点其实不是时间。  
而是应该更专注于眼前的人和事。  
没想到自己一直以来的随性的态度，在这突如其来的变化下，  
帮了大忙。

结果好不容易染完了重冈还找各种借口要帮自己洗头。  
“客人您还有哪里痒吗？”  
“我说”  
“嗯？怎么啦”  
流星虽然闭着眼睛，却总感觉这个人一直在往自己脸上呼气，“你们这家店都是站在客人面前洗的吗”  
“在客人背后洗的话就看不到脸了呀”  
“……”

流星看到重冈的脸凑得好近。  
脖子上还粘着泡沫，伸手去抹掉，  
重冈被他突然的动作搞得又是一阵脸红。  
实在好玩，流星抓住他的下巴在唇上亲了亲。  
软软的香香的，完全不够，还想要。  
重冈本来腾着两个手避免泡沫弄在流星身上，结果现在也顾不上，就用手推开他。  
“我拒绝！本店不提供这种服务！”  
流星看他脸更红到耳根，就更想闹他了：“你还挺忠于设定的，原来喜欢这种play吗？”  
“哼！才不是呢你自己洗吧！”说完重冈就把花洒丢过来出去了。

///

今天是个特殊的日子。  
去买了超市的打折红酒，和一些食材。  
不是省钱，只是重冈大毅觉得喝起来都差不多，就不必浪费。  
久违的下厨，手艺生疏，反正不能吃，看起来差不多就行。  
摸了摸口袋里的小盒子，有些紧张起来。

把行李箱放在一边，流星站在这个熟悉的门口，  
感慨兜兜转转，最后还是回到了这里。  
本来流星的公寓就快到期了，又被重冈问了好多次要不要一起住，  
有次被问烦了就随口答应了下来，结果现在只能站在门口担心自己又做了一个轻率的决定。  
不过最近总是和那家伙在一起，自己不来，他也就找各种借口去自己家。  
反正也没什么差别。

自我安慰完了刚准备敲门，门就被打开了。  
“你来啦，请进请进”重冈满脸笑着迎接自己。  
“诶？你怎么知道我来了？”  
“我感觉到了呢，啊，是流星的味道”  
“……”  
“哇你怎么这么多东西”  
“你这就开始有意见了？”  
“没有没有”重冈大毅连连摆手，“你想先吃饭还是先洗澡啊，或者……”  
流星看他还穿着围裙演了起来，就被逗乐了“你搞什么呢”，  
顺手拿起旁边的报纸打他头，脱了鞋就往里走。

看到一桌的菜，蜡烛和红酒，  
什么啊，这一本正经的气氛，  
好土。  
不过配上他扭扭捏捏的样子，倒是一道不错的风景。  
“哈哈哈哈这是干嘛，你要跟我求婚吗？”流星调侃着。  
“哇！你怎么知道！”  
“……”  
“好过分！你能不能先忘记一下？重置重置，我都计划好了的！”说着重冈拍了一下手，把流星按在凳子上坐好，“让我们当成什么事都没发生！”  
“藤井先生今天过得怎么样，工作还顺利吗？”  
“喂……”怎么会有人在这种情况下还能当成无事发生啊！  
流星觉得脑中正在大型堵车。 

流星拿起重冈给倒的红酒，抿一口，居然可以尝出味道。  
仿佛读心一般，重冈说：“虽然不知道为什么，红酒是我们可以喝的呢”  
“你这一百年就没吸过血吗”  
“是99年！”重冈嘟起嘴，“多不卫生啊，我才不要咧”  
“哈哈哈哈吸血鬼还有洁癖啊”流星又被逗乐了，“我还以为你没有呢”  
“嗯？”  
这人真是没有作为百岁吸血鬼的自觉，流星看重冈歪着头一脸困惑的样子，  
会不会太可爱了点？

“终于有点像电影里的感觉了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，流星你是不是一开始想象了很多电影里的场景？什么美女古堡，棺材十字架，我会把你绑起来慢慢享用之类的？”对面的人一脸坏笑起来。  
“是啊是啊，我有什么办法？如果可以的话，我也想先参观一下再决定要不要变成吸血鬼。”

“对不起……对不起我又说对不起了！我知道你不喜欢听这个，我以后好好补偿你好不好？”  
流星看他挺直了身板，一脸认真又慌慌张张的样子就想笑，摊开掌心对着他，“那你拿什么补偿我”  
结果重冈居然放上了自己的手，说“全部”  
“你是不是傻啊”，流星觉得真是拿这个人没办法，只能握住他的手顺势把人拽到腿上，封住他不会讲话的嘴。

吸血鬼的体温比一般人要低很多，  
但是总觉得今天怀里这人的身体尤其的热。  
想着确认一下，伸手进他的T恤里摸起来，确实温热粘手。  
“你发烧了？怎么这么热”  
“呜”重冈摇摇头，指了指酒瓶。  
“你该不会酒量很差……”  
话还没说完，重冈就捧起他的脸继续亲起来。

吻得深了，手也没闲着，  
衣服丢在地上，就翻滚到床上。  
流星摸摸他的脸，总觉得今天有点不一样，  
看自己的眼神特别灼热，  
这家伙该不会已经醉了？

“流星不是问我有没有吸过血吗？”  
“虽然只有转化你的时候尝到一点，但是我有一件一直想做的事，可以吗？”重冈的眼睛里充满期待。  
流星下意识点点头，接着被他亲了亲，  
又从下巴往下一路啄着。  
裤子被脱掉，软软的手掌抚弄着早就有了反应的分身，一边还从小腹舔着到达大腿根部，  
接着居然一口咬了下去。  
流星被这突然的一口咬下来吓了一跳，条件反射地想躲，却发现这个姿势不怎么动得了。  
低头看重冈埋在自己股间的脑袋，手上的动作也完全没有停，  
还来不及感觉疼痛，就被紧接着的一阵酥痒代替。  
腿根发烫，一股热流直冲上脑，  
仰起脖子，不能再看了，这个画面实在太色情了，  
流星觉得快要到极限，哼着就释放在他手里。

重冈傻笑着低头看着自己，一脸满足的样子，也不顾嘴角还渗着血。  
看他笑成这样，流星气不打一处来，差点想一脚把他踹下去。  
“混蛋！这也太危险了吧！”  
“流星的好甜啊，嘿嘿”  
“笑屁啊，还说第一次，我看你很熟练嘛”  
“诶！这么舒服吗？”  
流星看他两眼放光，体会到什么叫祸从口出。  
堵着气翻起身，捡起地上的领带，  
抓起还在傻笑的人的手，缠起来绑住。  
“就你会吗？要不然我们让这里的剧情也变成真的好了”  
“哇，你好变态哦”  
被绑着，还废话这么多。  
流星抬起他被绑着的手举过头顶压住，  
吻住乱动的唇，边吻边抚遍身上每一处。  
摸进对方身下慢慢扩张，感觉差不多了就挺身进去。  
看身下人喘着气难耐地发出轻哼，  
用手指轻刮着小巧的舌头，然后再咬一口。  
“呜！”  
“看你敢不敢再乱咬人了？”  
重冈眼睛湿湿地，一个劲摇头。  
难耐地扭动着身体，分身粘腻颤抖地擦着流星的小腹。  
惩罚也差不多该结束了，于是流星握住他的，两个人一起释放了出来。

///

“床单又报废了……”  
“怪谁啊！再买个床吧，我可不要一直跟你挤在一个床上。”  
“不要嘛！我保证以后不会乱来的”  
“你的保证一点用都没有，我看你今天就是有预谋”  
“呜呜呜人家只是喝酒壮胆嘛”  
“壮胆？壮胆干嘛……啊”  
指缝被分开，十指交握着举到面前。  
透着月色，无名指上闪着一抹银色的光泽。  
诶？什么时候？流星越来越觉得旁边这人熟练过头了。

“我遇到你以后才明白自己以前有多傻”  
“你是挺傻的”  
“嗯，”流星没想到他完全不反驳。  
“我喜欢的是此时此地的流星，不是过去谁的影子。”  
“我知道”

“流星，我喜欢你”  
“好好”  
“我只喜欢你”  
“嗯”  
流星看着自己手上这枚戒指，尺寸居然刚刚好。  
重冈也把戴着戒指的左手比在旁边给他看。  
“正好呢为什么？你怎么知道我的尺寸”难道吸血鬼还有这种特殊技能吗。  
“你睡着的时候我偷偷量的”  
原来不是什么特殊技能。

“呐，流星也喜欢我吗？”  
“你猜”  
“诶怎么能这样啦”  
“喜欢”说着流星觉得脸颊发烫，  
只能把噘着嘴提问的人一把揽近怀里，不让他看自己的脸。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 这次写得真长啊。  
> 果然从头开始写的话，战线就会不知不觉拉得很长。  
> 而且选了个这么麻烦的题材，  
> 期间不得不努力用自己可以接受的方式寻找出口。  
> 不知道最后是否找到了让看的人也接受的路线呢？
> 
> 至于到底有没有认错人，真的感觉并不重要。  
> 还是那句话，既然能看到最后，  
> 我们一定有一瞬间心意相通了。  
> 总之非常感谢。


End file.
